A New Enemy
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: What happens when a new enemy rises? Will Team 7 team up again with someone new? Read the story to find out the answers to these intriguing questions and don't forget to review. Rest of Summary inside.


**Hey everybody it's me again** **and I just want to say most of the stories I read are really good and exciting. This is my** **second fanfic and it's probably my best work yet, I just hope I can write more and more to express the ideas I have in my head. So with out further ado I give you Crossing Paths and I do not own the CL characters.** **By the way this is a Supernatural/Fantasy fanfic so enjoy.**

**Aelita: Okay am I in this story?**

**Me: Yes you are, but you don't come in till later.**

**Aelita: Awww no fair.**

**Odd: Don't worry about it princess, at least you can watch me come out the hero.**

**Ulrich: I thought this story was about me and Yumi not you Odd, stop being selfish.**

**Yumi: Yeah but i'm glad that the story starts off with me this time.**

**Jeremie: I still have to be the braniac in the story.**

**Me: Anyway why don't we all read and see what happens.**

**Crossing Paths **

What happens when a daring, mysterious assassin crosses paths with a brave strong samurai? Will their personalities and ways of life keep them apart or push them closer together? Yumi Ishiyama cares for no one as she runs from town to town killing for her satisfaction, she leaves marks on everybody or thing that she kills to make herself known. Most villagers call her 'Dark Shadow Fan', but what will it take for her to change her ways when she meets a young samurai Ulrich Stern, who is also the prince and son to King Stern. Read to find out these suspenseful questions and don't forget to review.

**Normal** **'POV'**

Yumi Ishiyama races through the trees and she runs from the guards after killing a man who owed her money. As she jumps onto the ground to get away quicker, she runs into a man riding a black stallion. She looked up to see the man trying to calm the horse down as it started to freak out, he looked at her and she saw warm brown eyes and a nice figure.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you alright?" He asked helping her up. She quickly got to her feet and pulled out her metal tessa fans and threw it at the man, he simply dodged it and pinned her against the tree with his sword to her neck.

"Let me go!" Yumi said trying to be still as possible so the sword wouldn't cut her.

"I asked if you were alright and you tried to kill me, is that anyway to treat an old friend," the man asked.

"Old friend? I don't know you," she said coldly.

"It's me Ulrich Stern," he said letting her go.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken I don't know an Ulrich Stern," she said confused.

"What? Yumi it's me," he said hoping she would remember. She just shook her head and went to grab her fan out the tree.

"So you going to arrest me now?" She asked in surrender.

"No, why would I do that?" He asked curiously.

"Well I'm -," was all she was able to make out before the guards caught up to her.

"Halt, you are under arrest put your weapons down and put your hands in the air," ordered one of the guards. (They work for the King.)

"That will not be necessary Captain," Ulrich said firmly.

"Oh Prince Stern we didn't know you would be back but we have to arrest her," said the Captain.

"For what?" He asked.

"That's none of your concern it's an order from your father," the Captain explained putting the prisoner in shackles, "now head to the castle your father would like to see you," he said walking away. Ulrich picked up the tessa fan and put them into his belt.

**Ulrich's 'POV'**

I rode through the town on my horse Enigma when we rode up to the castle I could see everybody waiting for my arrival. I ran past them until I got to the horse stables and dropped off Enigma.

"Make sure she gets plenty of water it's was a long trip back, got it Herv?" I asked the young teenager who took care of the horses.

"Yes sir and you called me Herv, why?" He asked me.

"That's your name isn't it?" I asked taking Enigma's saddle off.

"Yes but everybody calls me Donkey Boy and Hoof Scraper," he said taking my saddle and putting it in Enigma's stall.

"Wow you're gone for two years and everybody turns like my father, feels like home to me. Anyway don't listen to everything they say you have to build a wall around you and clear your mind, understand?" I asked calmly.

"Yes sir," he said gratefully.

"You can call me Ulrich, now can I trust you to take care of my horse?" I asked resting my hand on his shoulder he was about 14 or 15 and pretty short, I am now 19.

"Yep," he said grabbing the reins from me and taking Enigma to her stall. I walked into the castle after taking off my hat and wiping my forehead, then I was tackled by my best friend Odd.

"Welcome back buddy, "Odd said slapping my back.

"Yeah good to be back, so what's been happening since I've been gone?" I asked seeing how not a lot in the castle changed.

"Well the kingdom's been on high alert since the assassin showed up, we call her the 'Dark Shadow Fan'," Odd said all mysteriously.

"Oh why call her that?" I asked walking up to my room.

"We call her that because she'll kill a man in a flash then disappear like a shadow, plus she leaves a marking of a fan on or near the person's body," Odd said walking into my room.

"Oh you don't say, " I said patting the fans in my belt, "speaking of which, didn't the guards bring someone in earlier?" I asked taking of my sheath.

"Oh yeah, but no one is allowed to see her until her trial," he said leaning on the wall.

"Alright," I said changing into some comfortable and cooler clothes. Then a guard comes in and said that my father wanted to see me in the throne room. I left after putting the metal fans in my sheath to keep them safe, and I walked out.

**(In The Throne Room) **

**Normal** **'POV' **

"You wished to see me father?" Ulrich asked kneeling down.

"Yes son I have some good news, I have decided that it's about time you married to take your rightful place as king," king Stern explained.

"Oh great let me guess we're going to have a big ball to celebrate my arrival, and find me a bride?" Ulrich said annoyed.

"Yes, now all the single girls in the kingdom will be coming and Odd will have to pick too," King Stern said getting up from his chair.

"What?! Why me?!" Odd asked from around the corner.

"Because there will be two kings ruling the kingdom and your like a son to me and a brother to Ulrich, understand?" He asked sternly.

"Yes my lord," Odd said bowing . Odd and Ulrich got off the floor as King Stern walked out the room.

"I just got back and he wants me to marry, what's up with that?" Ulrich asked tiredly.

"I forgot to tell you, your father is really sick and he fears if he dies and there is no king then that gives other kings chances to take this kingdom," Odd said sadly.

"What about my mother?" Ulrich asked worridly.

"Come with me," Odd said taking Ulrich to a secret spot in the woods. They both stopped at a grave and the tombstone read;** Here lies Queen Stern, the kindest of people. She saved the poor from the King's tyrannical rein and for that we will keep her close to our hearts.**

"So she's dead? How? " Ulrich asked resting his hand on the tombstone.

"She was assassinated," Odd said letting a tear fall.

"Was it the Dark Shadow Fan?" Ulrich asked angrily.

"No it was someone else, she has a partner," Odd said pulling out a piece of paper, it had two people on it and they had masks on.

"Well that's smart, you can't even see their faces," Ulrich said calmly.

"By the time you saw their faces you would be dying and no one can hear you because her partner cuts out your tongue," Odd said walking away. "Anywaythe ball is tomorrow, you might want to get some rest if I were you," he suggested.

"You're right, let's go," Ulrich said walking ahead of Odd. They walk up to their rooms and go in for a nice deep sleep. ULrich walked in the room and pulled the tessan fans out the sword sheath, "I wonder," Ulrich said twirling them around, he carried them down to the dungeon to ask her a few questions.

**(In The Dungeon)**

**Yumi's 'POV'**

"Stupid kingdom, I should be halfway out of town by now but no Prince Stern had to come and get me arrested, what a jerk," I said angrily.

"Is that anyway to talk about your savior?" Asked the Prince.

"Savior? You're the reason I'm here," I said smartly.

"You know, my father is going to make your penalty death unless you do as I say," he explained with a smirk.

"That's where people like me need to be," I said sadly.

"No it's not, I can save you if you give me information about your partner," he said ordering a guard to open the door, he came in and sat down a few feet away from me.

"There is no way I'll tell you or your precious King anything, you'll have to get it out of me forcefully," I said angriliy.

"Your wish is my command I just want to warn you though, many women have fallen prey to my 'interrigating' methods," he said ordering a guard to hand him the cell key, he took the key and locked it from the inside, "now are we going to talk?" he asked.

"No," I replied but in my mind it kept saying no but my body is saying yes.

"Okay, that's fine by me," he said coming towards me. He looked me in the eye and and kissed me without warning, I didn't even notice that I was freed from my chains until I felt my hands get wrapped up in his chocolate brown hair. He pressed me to the cold wall and started to un-zip my outfit from the back, when his warm hands touched my back to pull the top off it made my cold body heat up then he stopped. "Listen, you might not remember me but I would be real happy if you agreed to marry me," he said taking a deep breath.

"What about your father?" I asked between breaths.

"He won't care, he justs wants me to be happy and rule the kingdom but I don't want any of them girls out there. If only you could remember me then you would see why I need you," he said blushing a little.

"I wish I could remember too, but I can still tell you about the man that killed your mother. He wasn't my partner by the way we would just run into each other from tome to time, his name is William Dunbar and he is a member of the X.A.N.A organization," I explained.

"Wait the X.A.N.A organization? You've actually seen them?" He asked firmly.

"If I remember correctly he killed your mother on behalf of X.A.N.A after you left. X.A.N.A took the chance to use his men and take over the east kingdom and they will kill anyone who comes near," I said tiredly.

"That's all I need, now get some rest we have a big day tomorrow," he said getting up.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see, now good night," he said leaving and locking the door behind him. I fixed my clothing and noticed my tessa fans on the ground, I picked them up and put them back in my belt.

"He left them here on purpose which was really sweet, but am I really falling for him?" I asked myself.

"Yes girl, it's about time you found somebody now you can ditch William and go for someone with money," my inner self said excitedly.

"I thought I told you to stay out my life, and William's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend," I told myself.

"Who cares because if you marry that prince so you can become Queen, now doesn't that sound fun?" Asked my innerself.

"I'll do it," I said building confidence.

"Well that's what I want to hear, I'm out see you in the morning," my inner self explained.

"Night," I said leaning against the wall, "goodnight Prince Stern," I said falling asleep.

**(The Next Morning)**

**Normal 'POV'**

Ulrich woke up the next day to be blinded by sunlight which made him cover his face with his pillow then he heard a very obnoxious voice.

"Wake up sleepy head, we got a lot to do today," Odd said excitedly.

"Really? Like what?" Ulrich asked groggily.

"Remember the ball? Your father told me to wake you up," Odd answered.

"Oh yippie I can't wait to break girl's hearts," he said sarcastically getting out of bed.

"Hey don't get snippy with me, it's your father's fault not mine but I don't really mind picking a bride if it means we can rule the kingdom together then I'm happy," he said throwing his fists in the air.

"Yeah I guess, hey you go on down to breakfast and I'll meet you there," Ulrich said putting on a shirt.

"Right, later," Odd said leaving the room.

**Ulrich's 'POV'**

"Now to check on my soon-to-be-bride," I said with a smirk, I walked into the kitchen and fixed two plates then I took them down to the dungeon. I walked down the stairs and ordered one of the guards to open the cell that the prisoner was in. After that I walked in and noticed the girl still sleep, I put the one of the trays down in front of her and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. I was then stopped by a sharp, cold object against my neck.

"Easy it's just me," I said calmly.

"Oh sorry, reflex," she said nervously, she looked down at the food then looked back up at me.

"Go ahead it's for you, curtosy of the Prince," I said sitting down in front of her.

"Thanks, and I have some good news," she said bringing the tray closer.

"Okay what is it?" I said calmly.

"I-I wiant to take you up on your offer, if you help me get my memory back," she said fighting away blush.

"I will, now all that's left to do is save you," I said looking out the door to see if anybody was around.

"How?" She asked curiously.

"Okay my father is hosting a masked party for my arrival home and to find a bride, now when I let you go you have to come back tonight and wear a mask, okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, and you don't mind if I bring someone do you?" She asked me.

"No, now come with me," I said halping her up. We snuck through the castle ducking and dodging guards, until we reached the window in my room.

"Now how do we do this?" She asked looking down at the ground.

"Here I'll hold the rope while you slide down," I said throwing one of the ends out the window. I was about to say something until I was stopped by a kiss. I reached my hands around her waist and pulled her close, she then broke the kiss and said thanks you in my ear. I just smiled my signature smile, then I watched as she grabbed the rope and jumped out the window. She free-falled for a while until I saw her foot connect with the stone wall, she then touched the ground and looked up at me as she made her way to the forest.

"That was very touching, espically since you let the prisoner go," Odd said leaning against the door frame.

"Don't tell, let's just say she escaped," I said nervously.

"I won't, besides I heard she was bringing a friendback and I bet she's a female," Odd said smiling.

"You wish that don't you?" Ulrich said playfully.

"Oh yeah? Take this," he said sarcastically putting Ulrich in a head lock which he quickly got out of and he tackled Odd to the ground.

**(Meanwhile)**

**Stranger's 'POV'**

"Damn," I said taking my arrow down from the window, "target has moved out of range, I repeat target has moved out of range," I said over the headset and disappeared.

**Ulrich's 'POV'**

As I was getting ready for the ball, I could hear Odd running through the hall yelling something. I walked out the room after giving myself an inspection, then I walked down the stairs to see the ball room all lit up and decorated. I walked towards my father and noticed him in a cold sweat.

"Hey dad, you alright?" I asked worridly.

"Yeah I'm just tired is all, now go back there until the ball startes," my father ordered making me go to the spot where we would walk out so dramatically. After a couple of hours my father came back and I could hear the trumpets go off.

Ladies and some gentlemen, we would like to introduce King Stern," said Tamiya, she was my father's royal messenger. I saw my father walk from behind the curtains to hear applause from everywhere in the room. Then it was my turn, I walked out from the curtains and heard all the girls cheering. I sat down in my chair that was next to my father's, which was on the other side of my mother's chair.

"Silence," my father ordered and I watched as everybody got quiet immediatly, "now as you all know, my son has returned after two long years to become King. One of you lucky women will be picked by him to be married," my father said firmly. As the music began I could see all the girls lineing up but I found no intrest in any of them, that is until I saw her. She had a beautiful black dress on with a black mask and her friend next to her had on this silver looking dress that sparkled as she walked.

**Yumi's 'POV'**

I walked into the castle to notice the party already at full swing, I had to drag my friend Samantha Knight all the way here in a dress.

"Why are we here? We could get caught," Sam said nervously.

"Calm down we won't get caught, that's why we're wearing masks," I said pointing to the mask on my face.

"Oh, so where's the Prince?" Sam asked curiously.

"Hold on," I said scanning through the room to see Ulrich by the food table, "there he is over there, come on," I said dragging her along. When we got to the table I noticed that he had his crazy friend with him, I tapped him on the shoulder and saw him jump a little.

"Hey you made it, and who is this?" He asked drinking some wine.

"This is Samantha Knight, she's a childhood friend right Sam? Sam?" I asked noticing her and Odd staring at each other.

"Well don't just stand there ladies man, ask her to dance," Ulrich said elbowing Odd.

"Uh would you like to dance?" Odd asked nervously.

"Sure," Sam answered blushing a little, she walked off with Odd onto the dance floor and left me alone with Ulrich.

"So, do you think your father knows I'm gone?" I asked drinking some wine.

"I don't know maybe," he said leaning against the wall.

"You want to dance?" I asked hoping he would agree.

"Sure, but I thought I was suppose to ask you to dance?" Ulrich asked with puppy dog eyes holding out his hand.

"Well then yes," I said grabbing his hand and walking onto the dance floor.

**King Stern's 'POV'**

I watched as my son danced with a nice girl and he seemed happy, then I got an urgent message from one of the dungeon guard.

"Sir one of the prisoners has escaped," the guard informed me.

"What?! That's impossible, how?" I asked nearly yelling.

"We don't know yet sir but we'll get to the bottom of it," the guard said firmly.

"Good and make sure there are guards at every entrance, we need to protect the people," I said strongly.

"Yes sir," the guard said leaving. I looked at my son and thought something wierd was going on, he was actually smiling like he really loved this girl.

"Hm, that girl looks awfully familiar," I said noticing the girl's features.

**Normal 'POV'**

After the dance everybody except for the two girls that were with Ulrich and Odd. Ulrich's father ordered them to come to him so he could get a good look at the girls, he told the girls to remove their mask and he noticed that it was the prisoner.

"State your name girl in black," King Stern ordered. She did as she was told and the king immediatly told all his guards to come to the ballroom, "guards arrest that criminal," he ordered. They went and tried to arrest the girl but Ulrich jumped in the way and made the guards stop.

"She is not a criminal dad, this is Yumi Ishiyama and her parents were mom's best friends and yours too, remember?" Ulrich asked his father.

"The Ishiyamas? Oh you're Takeo's girl well I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding," he said making the guards go away, "anyway are these the two girls you want to marry Odd and Ulrich?" King Stern asked.

"Yes sir, we wish to merry them under your permission," Ulrich said respectfully.

"Well then, permission granted, "he said clapping, then two females came out and took Sam and Yumi away. King Stern told Ulrich and Odd to come to him, as they followed him to the throne room. They walked in and noticed the King taking down the family sword.

"Dad what's going on?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"At the wedding ceremony I will give to you this sword to you, and since you're the *cough cough* oldest you will be the one to posess it, understand?" King Stern said coughing some more.

"Yes father," Ulrich agreed bowing.

"Good and i just wanted to say that I am very proud of both of you even though Odd isn't my real son, you both have brought the Stern name up to a higher level," he said putting a hand on Ulrich's and Odd's shoulder. They were both shocked because Ulrich's dad never said anything to them like that before, he was always disappointed in them.

"Thanks Dad," Ulrich said with a smile, King Stern walked out the throne room and disappeared.

"That was weird and nerve-racking," Odd said shuddering.

"I know, he never said anything like that before so why now?" ULrich asked agreeing.

"Well I'm tired so I'll see you in the morning, if you're girlfriend doesn't kill you in your sleep," Odd said walking away.

"See you, and try not to have too much fun before you're married Odd," Ulrich said smirking.

"Yeah yeah I know," Odd said leaving.

**Ulrich's 'POV'**

I walked out the trone room and went to my room to see Yumi reading one of my books.

"I see you found my favorite book, so do you like it?" I asked putting on my pajamas which consited of just shorts.

"Yeah, and you don't wear shirts to bed?" She asked curiously.

"Well when it's cold but I usually like to sleep in my underwear when it's hot, but sonce there is a lady present I decided to wear shorts," I said laughing.

"Oh well aren't you the gentleman," she said laughing as well.

"That book that you're reading was my favorite, my mother used to read it to me every night but when you leave for two long years and come back to find your mother dead it's quite disappointing really," I asked trying to hold back tears.

"No it's not, you know it's alright to cry right?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah it's just that you remind me so much of her and I feel so calm around you, that's why I picked you out of all the other girls. I just wish I could see her again when I had arrived," I said letting tears roll down my cheeks, I placed my head in my hands and cried my heart out.

"That's it just let it out," Yumi said rubbing my back. I stooped crying after awhile and laid my head on the pillow, Yumi laid her head on my bare chest and fell asleep. I looked up at the ceiling then at the window and fell right to sleep.

**(The Next Morning)**

**Yumi's 'POV'**

I woke up to see Ulrich sitting at the end of the bed sharpening his sword, I crawled down and put my hands on his bare shoulders. He tensed up at the sudden touch then he relaxed as I massaged his shoulders.

"Why so tense? Is something wrong?" I asked worridly.

"No i'm just nervous, our wedding is today," he answered putting the sword back in the sheath.

"Oh well just let it take it's course and see how it turns out, but i'm sure whatever happens will be the right choice," I said sitting up.

"You're right, well let's get down to breakfast I told Odd I would meet him there," Ulrich said stading up and putting his sword back in the sheath, "hey after breakfast let's go horseback riding, what do you say?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure, but I don't have a horse," I reminded him.

"You can take Odd's, he hates him anyway," Ulrich said laughing.

"Odd hates the horse?" I asked confused.

"Nope the horse hates Odd," he said calming down.

"Razor doesn't hate me, he just respects me," Odd said opening the door.

"Oh yeah? When we go riding his horse refuses to jump over objects and when he does Odd usually falls off," he said coolly.

"Well the reason your horse likes you is because even you can make a horse weak in the knees," Odd said smirking.

"I can't help animals like me and hate you, anyway let's go to breakfast scrawny," ULrich said walking past Odd nearly tripping over his foot.

"Watch where you're going clumsy," Odd said running down the hallway with Ulrich hot on his heels. I left the room after they left and walked down the stairs and into the dining hall. The dining hall was huge and there were some people there, I sat down next to a girl with pink hair.

"You must the bride-to-be hm? I'm Aelita," she said with a smile, "and I'm head of the science department, right Jeremie?" She asked the boy next to her.

"Yeah and I'm her partner," he said adjusting his glasses.

"I'm Milly the map specalist," said a girl with red hair.

"I'm Niome the weapon supplier," said a girl with a accent.

"I'm Tamiya the King's messenger," said a dark-skinned girl.

"Oh cool, doesn't King Stern have an assassin league?" I asked.

"Yeah it's Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Niome but I'm sure the King will let you join," Milly explained.

"Who's the leader of the league?" I asked curiously.

"That would be-," Tamiya said getting cut off.

"Me," a voice said from behind them. I turned around to see Ulrich dragging an unconcious Odd into the room.

"Dang, what the heck happened Ulrich?" Aelita asked checking Odd.

"I was chasing him and alimost caught him until he hit a suit of armor, it was quite funny," Ulrich said laughing.

"You are a horrible friend you know that?" Aelita asked.

"Are you judging my authority?" Ulrich said strongly.

"No I'm just thinking out loud," she answered nervously.

"Good now let's have breakfast," ULrich said sitting down and clapping. Then waiters and waitresses came out with trays and set them down in front of everybody, they lifted the tops and revieled baco, eggs, grits, and pancakes followed by tea. Odd had woken up when he smelled the food which made everyone laugh.

"Wow you guys are total rich kids," I said eating.

"No we're not, we all came from poor families but King Stern liked our talents so he offered us jobs," Odd said eating some bacon.

"Okay, starting with you Odd what happened in your life?" I asked curiously.

"Well I was raised with two sisters and my mother, my father died in the war with another kingdom and he left his bow and arrows at home and I would go out to hunt to feed my family. All that changed on that dreadful day," Odd said sadly.

"What happened?" I asked nervously.

**-Flashback-**

"I'm going out to hunt with my bow and arrows mother," said a young Odd.

"Okay dear, but be back by dinner, "said Odd's mother.

"Yes Mother," said Odd leaving out the door. After a couple of hours in the woods, Odd sees smoke coming from the direction of his house. He took off running as quick as he could towards the house. "Mother!" He yelled.

"Run Odd get away and never look back!" Yelled his mother from in the burning house. Odd was about to run away but he thought about his sisters and rushed into the house and heard his mother scream, he ran to the room and saw his mother in a pool of blood.

"Mother! Are you alright?" Odd asked in tears.

"Your sisters are hiding in the hay, go before they find them," his mother said breathing her last breath. Odd felt anger fill in him build up so he grabbed his bow and arrows and ran out to the barn. When he got there he heard crying coming from the hay. He then saw a guy poking the hay with a pitchfork, he then shot an arrow through the guys neck. He walked towards the hay to help his sisters but was stopped by a man, Odd shot the guy through the heart and killed him. He then helped his 11 year old and his 6 year old sister, "are you two alright?" He asked worridly. (Odd is 15 at the time in the present he's 18).

"Yeah, who were those men Odd?" Asked the 11 year old.

"I don't know, but we have to leave now before more of them come," Odd said grabbing Razor out the stall. He then picked the two girls up and put them on the horse, he hopped on the back and pulled on the reins.

"What about Mommy?" Asked the 6 year old.

"She can't be with us anymore," he answered looking at the burning house collapse on what they once called home, "we ride to the kingdom, okay?" Odd asked the girls.

"Okay," they both said in unison.

**-End Flashback-**

"From that day forward I knew i had to grow up fast for the sake of my sisters, then I met Ulrich," Odd said nudging Ulrich in the side.

"Yeah and his sisters are really good archers since they were trained by Odd himself," Ulrich agreed.

"Oh sorry I asked," I said apologizing.

"No problem, like i always say; With death comes life," he said lazily.

"You've been reading my stuff haven't you?" Ulrich said choking on his food.

"Sorry, I just like your work," Odd answered with a smile.

"Okay, what about you Aelita?" I asked the pink-haired girl.

"My father worked for the King as a scientists but one day one of his experiments went wrong and he disappeared. When I went home I noticed that my mother was missing as well and there was a note on the table and it read;

If you want to see your parents again then meet me by the lake at sunrise and look in your father's office for a certain peice of paper, bring that to me and I will spare your parents. "I found the paper but it was sealed with some type of seal, I took it to the lake and waited until I was ambushed by some people. All I heard was 'well done little girl, your services are no longer needed' then it was black out," she said rubbing her neck.

"Then what?" I asked so intrigued by her story.

"I woke up in the medics room of the castle then I was told that Ulrich had saved me," she said taking a deep breath.

"Oh so Ulrich has saved all of you?" I asked looking at everybody.

"Everybody but Milly, Tamiya, Jeremie and Niome," Aelita answered.

"Yeah we volunteered our services for money," Jeremie said annoyed.

"Not me, I volunteered for the fun of it," Niome said confidently.

"What about you?" Milly asked.

"I joined an assassin league but they kicked me out for not following orders," I explained.

"Not much of a back story huh?" Odd asked curiously.

"Nope, can't remember that much," I said remembering that my memoried got erased.

**Normal 'POV'**

"Well I got some work to do, come on Jeremie," Aelita said getting up with Jeremie following.

"She's right, I have to go organize my maps bye," Milly said leaving.

"Come on Odd, got classes to teach," Niome said getting up

"Yeah yeah I know," he said getting up and stretching.

"Hey you guys do archery together?" Yumi asked.

"Yep, I make the arrows and Odd teach people how to shoot them," she said leaving.

"It's really boring though, so I'll see you guys later," Odd said following.

"Wait Odd, where's Sam?" Yumi asked again.

"Uh she went into town to meet somebody but I don't know who it is," he said leaving.

"Well I better get going too, the King might want me to deliver somethings bye," Tamiya said running out the door.

"Well let's get the horses saddled up," ULrich said getting up and leaving with Yumi following. They walked out to the horse stalls to see Herv giving the horses some fresh hay, " hey Herv, I came to get Enigma," he said to the teenager.

"Right this way, and what horse would the lady like?" Herv asked looking at Yumi.

"Bring out Magenta," Ulrich said with a smile.

"But that horse is impossible to ride, she will only allow her owner to ride her," he said bringing Ulrich Enigma.

"I know that now bring her out, I have an idea, " Ulrich said smiling. They walked to a horse's stall in the back and looked in to see a white stallion with black spots. Herv opened the gate slowly to get her out but she went crazy when he tried to grab her.

"I can't get her, what do I do Ulrich?" Herv asked.

"This looks like a job for Yumi," Ulrich answered looking at her.

"What do I do?" Yumi asked nervously.

"Go up to her and touch her nose then she might escept you as her rider," he said pushing her ahead, "and don't worry I'll be behind you the whole time," he whispered in her ear. As she walked closer to the horse, she could feel the horse's breath against her palm as it bent it's head down and made direct contact with her hand. The horse nickered a little as it started to calm down.

"There's now way, how did she do that?" Herv asked amazed.

"She reminds the horse of my mother and was able to calm her down," ULrich explained.

"Is that why you chose her?" Herv asked.

"No, the reason I chose her was because we are meant to be together," Ulrich answered watching as Yumi brushed the horse's hair, then she put the reins on and hopped on.

"Well come on slow poke, are we going to go riding or not?" She asked Ulrich, he hopped on Enigma and trotted out the stables. As they rode on the trail through the forest, they could see all types of animals alive and active in the forest. They kept going until they came to big lake followed by a meadow.

"How you like the view, beautiful right?" Ulrich asked getting off Enigma and tied her reins to the tree.

"Yeah it is," Yumi said tying her horse to a tree as well. They both walked down to the lake and sat down in a spot that let you see the whole lake and it lookied like it was sparkling due to the moonlight.

"There's a whole new world out there like; how the moon sparkles on the lake or how the grass blows with the wind, but there are danders just like the world out there. If you stay with me then I will protect you from this world and the next," Ulrich said so softly.

"Wow that was beautiful, I didn't know you were a poet," she said contently.

"I do it when I have the time, too bad you don't remember me," he said sadly.

"I know, I wish I could remember but I had all my memories taken away when I joined the assassin organization," Yumi explained.

"Well is there anyway to get those memories back?" Ulrich asked hopefully.

"The only way I know is you have to find a certain memory that will break the seal that keeps all my memories locked up, if you break that then I will remember everything," she answered.

"I might not be able to find a certain memory but I can make one strong enough to break that seal," ULrich said grabbing her hand.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"Love," he answered kissing her neck. As he was just about to get started he was interrupted by multiple howls, "wow just in time," ULrich said getting up and drawing his sword. Yumi got up as well and drew out her tessan fans and got into a fight position.

"Oh wolves, you sure know how to court a lady," she said sarcastically.

"Hey they do this all the time it's like a family thing," ULrich said playfully. As soon as he said that he saw multiple wolves surrounding them, "okay Theo, come on out," Ulrich said laughing. A boy with redish-brown hair came out and gave a command, soon all the wolves back pff but they didn't leave.

"Ulrich? Sorry about that we thought you were somebody else do to the new smell," Theo said smiling.

"That's okay, hey I want you to meet my bride," he said reffering to Yumi.

"Hi I'm Theo sorry if I scared you, my friends here said they smelt something diffrent and wanted to check it out," he said sincerly.

"That's alright and I was not scared, I'm a feared assassin," Yumi said defiantly.

"Oh so you're the 'Dark Shadow Fan'? Theo said sarcastically.

"Well-," she said getting cut off.

"No way you are the Dark Shadow Fan, how cool is that Ulrich? Ulrich?" Theo asked noticing Ulrich by the horses.

"Uh Theo it it, I kindly ask you not to mention this to Ulrich, he's been happy and I don't want to make that go away, got it?" Yumi asked holding one her tessan fans to his neck.

"Sure, your secrets safe with me," he said nervously.

"Good well got to go, see you later," Yumi said running up to Magenta and riding her towards the castle.

"Wow what a woman," Theo said dumstruck.

**(On the Ride Back)**

"What's the whole story with that guy back there?" Yumi asked.

"Well years ago, his parents died a hprrible death so with no where else to go he had found a cave and slept in it. The next day he woke up he was surrounded by wolves and their pups. He thought they were going to kill him but they accepted him as one of their own and now he controls them with commands," Ulrich answered taking a deep breath.

"Wow, sounds like he fits in perfectly," she said laughing.

"Yeah well we need to hurry to the castle the wedding will be starting soon," ULrich said making his horse go a little faster.

"Okay I'll race you, just try to keep up," Yumi said making her horse run faster.

"I can do better than keep up," Ulrich said catching up with her. They raced through the forest as they ran into the horse stables, they dropped off their horses and walked into the castle when they were stopped by Odd and Sam.

"Wait, whay are you guys all sweaty and dirty?" Odd asked curiously.

"We just came back from horseback riding and we raced each other here," Ulrich said tiredly.

"Well you guys need to take a bath ya'll smell horrible," Sam said holding her nose.

"You guys want to join us?" Ulrich asked.

"No we'll pass we took one earlier," Odd said walking away with Sam following.

"That doesn't stop us from taking one," Ulrich said picking Yumi up bridal-style. He walked upstairs into their room and went into the big bathroom, Ulrich turned on the water and helped take Yumi's clothes off. She felt how as he rubbed her breasts and sucked on one, they stepped into the bath and let the water fall down their bodies.

"You know, once we're married you'll be able to do more things to me right?" She asked rubbing on his chest.

"Yeah, and when I do I'm going to make you scream like there's no tomorrow," he answered slyly.

"I'm counting on it, and you won't go easy will you?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Not unless you want me too," he said with a smirk.

"We should get out now, the quicker we get the wedding over with it, the quicker we'll get to be with each other," she said turning off the water.

"Okay you're outfit is on the bed in there, my father wanted to make sure you look your best since you'll be representing the kingdom," Ulrich said truthfully.

"What about you?" She asked.

"My father wants me to wear a special outfit that symbolizes greatness and responsibility or something like that," he said taking the razor and shaving.

"Sounds like he's been ruiling your life for a long time now," Yumi said coming into the bathroom.

"He has to, he's my father and he expects greatness for me, but the hard part of ruiling the kingdom and i don't know how," he said wiping the shaving cream off his face.

"Oh well let's see how the wedding goes then we can figure out the rest together," she said wrapping her hands around his waist from behind. Then they heard some people come into the room and they were laughing, Ulrich walked out the bathroom to see all their friends smiling.

"What's going on here?" ULrich asked crossing his arms.

"Well the girls came to help Yumi while the boys came to talk to you," Odd said smiling.

"Come on Yumi, you and Sam need to get ready," Aelita said excitedly.

"Oh okay," she agreed looking up at Ulrich.

"Go on, I'll see you at the alter," he said kissing her forehead, she nodded her head and left with the other girls while Jeremie and Odd talked to Ulrich.

**Ulrich's 'POV'**

As I stand at the alter with Odd standing on the left of me as we saw our two lovely brides walking down with short whit dresses. I nearly passed out after they got up to the alter and I could see Odd having the same problem as me, as the preacher did the wholewedding thing all that was going through my head is that she looks beautiful. After the wedding my father gave me the family sword and crowned me and we all had a good time, that was until I saw my father fall before me. I ran over to him and noticed that he was burning up, the nurses camein and took him away to check him. I ordered everybody else to go home while i waited otside his room for the news.

**Normal 'POV'**

"Your Highness? Your father wants to see you alone," said one of the nurses as she came out the room. ULrich walked in to see his father laying in bed and he was white as a ghost.

"You wanted to see me Dad?" ULrich said kneeling down.

"Yes, I'm dying if you didn't know that's why I wanted you to choose a bride before this time so I could crown you," King Stern said sickly.

"You know father, I was never able to tell you this but even though you were mad and disappointed in me all the time I just wanted to tell you that I love. When you see mom can you tell her that I love her too, can you do me that one favor?" Ulrich asked in tears.

"Of course and I love you too *cough cough* looks like it's time for me to *cough cough* go, goodbye son and your mother and me will be watching you every step of the way," King Stern said dying with a happy smile on his face. Ulrich left out the room and was asked by everybody on what happened.

"What happened Ulrich?" Yumi asked worridly, he hugged her and cried on her shoulder.

"He's dead, I haven't even been around long enough to spend time with him," he said crying.

"Okay okay, you need some rest let's go," Yumi said helping him to the room. When they get to the room Ulrich takes his clothes off and falls flat on the bed on his stomach.

"Oh what a horrible way to end out a perfect day," he said hitting the bed.

"What? No shorts?" Yumi asked trying to cheer him up.

"Nope because you're not a lady anymore, you're my wife and I'm going to spend time with you starting tonight," he answered flipping her onto her back. He stripped himself her down till there was nothing between them, he nibbled on her collar bone then blowing his breath by her ear. She wrapped her fingers on her thighs and moved up, after this for a while they moved it to a new level.

(I'm not going to get into the details but you should know what's going on).

**(The Next Morning)**

**Yumi's 'POV'**

I get up the next morning to see Ulrich sleeping peacefully, I rubbed the back of my hand against his cheek softly and watched as he opened his eyes slowly. I remember everything like how whhen we were kids we used to take a walk down by the lake and spar in the meadow. I kept thinking at the time that me and him would be together forever that is until he left for two years and came back right after I got kicked out the organization.

"Good morning," he said reaching up and kissing me on the lips.

"Good morning to you too, and i have some great news," I said with a smile.

"Oh yeah and what is that?" He asked turning on his side a little.

"I remember everything again like; you, me and my family," I said excitedly.

"Oh so it worked?" ULrich asked nearly hopping out of bed.

"Yep, now come here," I said pulling him on top of me by his shirt. He took this and kissed me from my neck on down to my belly-button and stopped, then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" ULrich asked annoyed.

"Come on Ulrich open the door," Odd said from the other side.

"Hold on," I said frustrated.

"Don't worry we can continue this later alright?" He asked kissing me.

"Okay," I agreed kissing him back.

"You rabbits need to come on, we're going to miss breakfast," Odd whined.

**Normal 'POV'**

After everybody got ready they all met down in the dining hall and everybody congradulated the new kings and queens of their proud kingdoms.

"So ULrich? Feel kingly yet?" Niome asked.

"Yep, it feels really good," he said eating some of his bacon.

"Do you know after this you have other things to do right?" Milly asked.

"Like what?" He asked back.

"You have to check my maps since you're still head of the assassin league," Milly answered.

"Doesn't sound har, what else is there Tamiya?" He asked.

"Well uh you have a meeting with the prince from the west kingdom then the town medicine man needs you to check some things and after that you have a free schedule," she answered taking a deep breath.

"Okay, first its the meeting with the prince then the medicine man and finally relaxation, sounds easy," Ulrich said lazily.

"Alright me, Niome, Aelita, Sam and Jeremie will join Ulrich on his trip. Yumi will come as well while Milly and Tamiya will watch the kingdom got it?" Odd asked the two girls.

"Right," they said together.

"I think we should take horseback, then it won't be that easy for people to track us," Niome said sharpening her arrow points.

"Yeah, besides if I have to put my life on the line then you guys won't get killed. If i was to lose any of you then I might as well give the kingdom up," Ulrich said thoughtfully.

"Aww how sweet, we would miss you too baby," Odd said hugging Odd.

"Okay okay, can you get off of me now?" ULrich asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah sorry, anyway how's the battle plan going to work Ulrich?" Odd said laughing a little.

"Okay Niome and Aelita will be in the middle on either side of Yumi and Sam, then I'll take the front and Odd will take the back while Jeremie takes the left side," he said looking at Milly's map.

"But we're still one person short, and our right side can be easily taken," Odd replied.

"No it won't because i volunteer my services," Herv said sternly.

"Are you sure? If you die then there's no coming back?" Ulrich said worridly.

"What else do I have to lose? My family is gone and I take care of horses, I say I want a life of adventure," he answered truthfully.

"Well you are pretty fit, okay you can come and if you come back alive I will make you an honorary member of the assassin's league," Ulrich said with a smile.

"Okay, so let me guess I get the right side?" He asked.

"Yeah and what weapon would you like?" ULrich asked dragging out a box of weapons, Herv looked through them and found a ax that was pretty lightweight.

"Come with me i have your horses already ready," Herv said leaving with everyone following. They saddle up their horses and put protective gear on their legs, shoulders, heads, and feet. Then they covered it all up with black robes, soon they left out the castle gates and rode out of town with hoods on. It was almost night time and it was getting cold so everyone decided to make camp.

"Alright listen up everybody, me and Yumi will keep watch while Jeremie and Aelita hunt. After everybody else has rested we'll switch out got it?" Ulrich ordered tying up the horses.

"Yeah, let's go Jeremie," Aelita answered grabbing her knife.

"Don't use that knife Aelita, we don't want the food to get poisoned now would we?" Ulrich said throwing her a clean knife.

"Oh fine," she said grabbing and leaving.

"What did you mean by poison?" Herv asked nervously.

"Well Jeremie and Aelita are'nt much of the fighting type but they have come up with a poison that will paralyze you and eventually kill you if you get cut by it. Even a little cut will do the trick," Niome explained.

"Oh okay, what about you and Odd?" He asked curiously.

"Here, I'll show you," Niome said picking up her bow and placing a arrow in it, "hey Odd? Do me a favor and stand by that tree and put your hand out and make sure your fingers are spread out,"


End file.
